SpiderMan: The Secret of the Tiger
by JadedKatrina
Summary: There is a new metahuman who has come to New York City. Are they friend or foe. Spiderman must find out and fast. pg13 for violenc. Story is finally Finished, Yeah!, pls read and review lots of love peoples...
1. chapt 1

**__**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR 

ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE 

TIGRESS CHARACTER. SO DO NOT TAKE WITHOUT

EMAILING ME FIRST **_jadedkatrina@yahoo.com_****_._**

THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE STORY

SPIDER-MAN: THE MYSTERY OF THE TIGER

"Hey Kit, wait up," a young male shouted running after a beautiful woman.

"I can't right now. I'm late for my flight," Katerina 'Kit' Ryan said while hurrying down the steps of the Admissions Building.

Kit Ryan is a 5'10" beauty, getting all her looks from her Irish born mother. She has deep red hair that reaches the middle of her back. She is an athletically built woman with startling grayish, violet eyes. You can tell that she was not quite normal, holding many secrets behind her dancing eyes. Her facial features are accentuated by the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Kit slow down! We need to go over you schedule for next weed," the man yelled out of breath.

"Adam call me on my cell later," Kit said, not even out of breath, "I really can't miss my flight. The admissions meeting ran longer than expected."

"All right then. Have a good flight. I will call you later," Adam said stopping to catch his breath, "Don't forget to get photos."

Kit hailed a cab near the edge of the campus telling him to go to O'Hare Airport.

'Just my luck, rush hour,' Kit thought to herself, 'Too bad I can't fly there myself. Now that be something wouldn't it.'

Kit sat back smiling to herself. The cab driver glanced in his mirror looking at the strangest red haired beauty sitting in the back seat of his cab. He wondered what she was thinking about. The cabbie thought he recognized her, but was not certain from where. She was definitely not someone who you would easily forget. He continued the driver to O'Hare Airport in silence not knowing what to say to this woman. When they finally arrived she paid him leaving a generous tip before leaving the cab. He waved good-bye knowing that her face would be transfixed in his mind for the rest of his life. Kit turned from the cab walking towards the airport terminal carrying only her purse and her carryon bag containing her laptop and conference notes. She walked up to the registry. She continued walking when the agent waved her through. She walked up to the security check point. They scanned her bags telling her to have a good day. She smiled knowing she could of enthralled both men without another glance, but she didn't. Kit went to the terminal knowing she had just made it before the plane took off. She handed the attendant her ticket before continuing through the gate. She sat in her seat in the first class section, setting up her laptop. She tried to concentrate, but she was suddenly extremely tired. She leaned back in the seat closing her eyes.

__

'Mother? Father?' she called out, 'Where are you?'

'Kitty,' her mother called her, 'My sweet, sweet Kitty. Come to me.'

'Mommy, where are you? It's too dark,' she said walking towards her mothers voice.

'Kitty-y-y' her mother's voice said fading into the darkness.

Kit continued to walk towards her voice when suddenly she was sitting on the floor of her room.

'You are worthless Misha, you and that freak of a daughter,' her father screamed at her mother.

'Frank…' her mother started, but was cut off when he slapped her.

'Shut up!,' he yelled again slapping her mother.

Her father hauled her mother into her room by her hair. Kit saw the blood running from her nose and the black eyed that swelled the eye shut. He threw her down next to her daughter.

'Father stop it,' Kit said in a calm monotone.

'Stop what little freak,' he said mocking her tone of voice, 'What can a little freak like you do about this?'

'Frank leave her alone, she is just a child,' her mother pleaded in a weak voice.

Kit's father started to laugh. Suddenly he was lying on the floor shocked, staring at his daughter. He felt his chest noticing that it was bleeding from five deep gashes. He looked once more at his daughter, seeing her features distorted into feline looks. Kit ran from the house noticing her change as well, frightened.

'That's right freak. Run, run away. Don't ever come back,' her father yelled to her back.

Kit woke up with a start on the plane. She looked around shaking the already fading dream from her aching head.

'Why was I cursed with this ability. I haven't seen my parents since that night,' she thought to herself, 'My mother wrote me in secret telling me that Frank, my father, treated her better. He was scared I would come back to finish what I started.'

Kit felt the plane start its decent toward New York City. She put away her laptop waiting for the plane to land. Once it stopped she left the plane heading into the terminal area. She saw her mother's old friend May Parker.

"Katherina!" she said motioning for her to come.

"Mrs. Parker, how are you?" Kit said walking towards her.

"I'm fine, please call me Aunt May," May Parker said, "Peter!"

May Parker waved at her nephew Peter as he held two suitcases that Kit recognized as her own. He walked towards the two women avoiding people easily.

"Ah, I see that you have found my suitcases," Kit said, "Please I can take them now."

"It's alright I've got them," Peter said with a shrug.

"Okay," Kit said.

"Now that everyone is here we can go now. I am sure Mary Jane is becoming impatient waiting on us," May said leading the way.

"Mary Jane?" Kit asked recognizing the name from somewhere in her forgotten past.

"Yeah, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, my wife," Peter said.

"Oh," was all Kit said.

They stepped outside into the crisp fall weather. Kit glanced around hoping that no one she knew was here, yet. They walked over to the awaiting SUV. Peter put her bags into the back while May and Kit got in. peter got into the front passengers side before Mary Jane pulled away.

"May, how's my mother?" Kit asked.

"She's great. She wished she could of came herself, but she was called into work at the hospital," May said.

"The hospital?" Kit asked confused.

"She was able to go back to school and finish up her doctorate in medicine. She is now one of the most successful trauma physicians at General," May explained.

"What about my father?" Kit asked again.

"He was arrested and sentenced about ten years ago," May said, "Your mother missed you terribly when you left and then you disappeared for all those years. She thought you had died. Then your letter came under you great-grandfather's name. She was excited."

"I am really sorry, but I knew my father would never forgive me for what happened almost fifteen years ago. I was scared to write her," Kit said calmly.

"She will be happy to see you, I know it," May said.

Soon they were pulling into May Parker's driveway. Mary Jane (M J) parked the SUV before getting out. Peter took out Kit's bags from the back setting them on the ground. Kit gathered them up following May next door to her old house. She walked in glancing around, taking in every sight. She turned to thank May, but she had already left. Kit walked up to her room seeing it exactly how she left it years ago. She left her suit cases on the floor before walking to her mother's room. She looked around the room. She touched the trinket boxes on the dresser remembering as a child how she would stare at them for hours. She walked over to her mother's vanity thinking of a day long ago forgotten. A day when her father loved both Kit and her mother. She remembers her mother smiling and laughing as she brushes her long, glissening hair. Kit walked to the bed, sitting on it. She took off her shoes and curled up on the bed laying on the pillows taking in her mothers sweet lavender soap she's used since she was a small child. Kit started to cry as her memories, good and bad, came flooding to her. She closed her eyes to sleep.


	2. chapt 2

Peter Parker felt an odd sensation when he met Katerina Ryan. It wasn't his spidey sense going off, but something else in her eyes. Mary Jane came up to him gathering her husband into her arms. She knew he had to go to work soon, but she wanted this time with him. She kissed his tender lips, hugging him tighter.

"What's wrong, Tiger," M.J. said, "You're even more distant then usual."

"It's this woman, Katerina Ryan. She causes an odd sensation to run through me," he started, "It's almost like my spidey sense wants to go off, but then doesn't."

"Is that bad?" M.J. asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I think Spider-Man should keep an eye on her," Peter said.

"Just be careful, okay," M.J. said before walking to the shower, "I love you."

"I promise," Peter said to her retreating form.

Peter walked towards the attic avoiding Aunt May's rooms. He slipped into his Spider-Man costume checking his wed cartridges for his web shooters to make sure he has enough. He left through the window leaping onto the roof softly. He decided to check on Ms. Ryan before heading into Manhattan. He saw her still asleep on her mother's bed. His spidey sense gave off that same sensation once again, only this time his head began to ache terribly. He leapt away from the window and the ache went away.

'That was definitely odd,' Spider-Man thought to himself, "I think I'll talk to Professor Xavier about this later.'

Spider-Man shot off a web line at the nearest building and began his fifteen-minute swing into Manhattan. He soon reached the down town area leaping onto the roof of the Daily Bugle. He knew J. Jonah Jameson would have a melt down if he knew his building was his lookout point. His spidey sense started tingling at the bottom of his skull. He shot a web line at the building nearest him and swung down. He felt the fall air bite at his skin through his thin costume.

'I shoulda worn the winter one,' Spidey thought to himself.

He saw what set off his spidey sense. There was a robbery in progress in the alley. Spidey saw three men in ski masks going after a young couple. Spidey latched onto the side of the building just above the first masked criminal. He saw that only one had a gun, the other had switch blades.

"It's Spider-Man!" the young woman yelled.

'It figures' Spidey thought, 'So much for the moment of surprise. Some always yells 'It's Spider-Man!'' 

Spidey leapt over the robber's heads to the edge of the alleyway, drawing two of the three men away from the couple.

"Let's get the insect!" the man with the gun yelled.

He shot at Spider-Man until his gun clicked empty. Spider-Man avoided the bullets easily. He kicked out with his boot catching the robber under the chin. Spidey heard a crunch just before the man fell to the ground unconscious. Spidey was aware of his spider sense screaming at him. He jumped onto the building just as the second man came running after him.

"Get down here, Freak, so I can squash you like the insect you are!" the second robber yelled at Spider-Man.

"Tsk, Tsk, can't you thugs hire someone else to do your dialog," Spidey said sarcastically.

Spider-man dove off the side of the building hitting the man with a powerful punch. He felt the mans nose give under the punch. The masked man dropped his knife before grabbing his face.

"Freak! Look what you did, you broke my nose," the man screamed.

"Ahh, I'm hurt to think you didn't like that knuckle sandwich," Spidey commented.

The masked man came after him fists flailing. Spider-Man countered all the punched before firing a web line at his feet. Spidey pulled on the line causing the man to fall on the ground. Spider-Man tied up the moaning crook with webbing. Spider-Man now turned his attention to the final man in the group. He was glaring at the Spider. Spider-Man started toward him ready to take him down.

"Hold it right there insect," the man said calmly as he held the tip of the blade at the woman's throat, "Move another muscle and the babe buys it."

Spider-Man sneered under his mask, "Look here punk how many times must I tell you jerks I'm an arachnid."

"Back off Freak," the thug said again, the woman whimpering in his arms.

"Let her go, she is not the one you want," Spidey said anger lacing his words, "Any minute the police are going to show up and you don't want that."

"I don't care who shows up as long as I kill you!" the masked man said now becoming more agitated.

"Very well, if that's how you want it. Come and get me," Spidey said irritated with this punk.

'I hope he fall for this' Spidey thought tensing up his body, ready to fight.

The man let go of the woman, throwing her to the ground. Her friend still stood in one place not moving to check on her. The robber snarled deep in his throat running towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man waited, watching this crook continue towards him. He was about to punch him out when he noticed the man had stopped. The man snarled at him pulling out two long hunting knives. Spider-Man shook his head surprised, but not impressed.

"Hey punk, I've taken out worse than you, so just give it up," Spidey told him.

"Maybe, but you haven't seen what I can do yet," the man said laughing with menace.

Suddenly Spider-man's spider sense went wild. Before he could move he felt a blade cut into his side deeply. Spider-Man jumped backwards over his attacker. He kicked out once, getting a grunt out of his work. Spider-Man shook his head thinking he was seeing double from the pain in his side.

"So Freak what do you think of me now," laughed the man, knowing he'd hurt Spider-Man.

"You ever think of going into business. You'd make an excellent chorus dancer," Spidey said.

He fired his web lines at both men covering their feet. The man started laughing. Spidey's spider sense went off once again; this time he jumped forward narrowly missing the blade coming at him.

'Man! This guy is incredible, but not unbeatable. If I knock him out then it should break his connection.' Spidey thought.

"So what do they call you, Replicator man or was it Copier man," Spidey said leaping over him.

Spidey punched out catching the man in the jaw. He heard him grunt, but it didn't knock him out. His punches were loosing their oomph as his body weakened.

"So Spider Freak, not feeling so well huh!" the man laughed, "And they call me Bobby Williams."

"What kind of name is that for a Supervillan," Spider-Man said.

He punched Spider-man in the side causing the wound to open larger. Spider-Man's head began to swim as he nearly blacked out. Spider-Man kicked out at Bobby Williams only glancing off his side. Williams punched Spider-Man in the side five more times before he finally moved away. Spidey now incredibly weakened punched out once more with all he had. He struck Williams square between the eyes. Williams staggered on his feet before falling to the ground, unconscious. His other two replicas' of himself also faded into the night. Spider-Man saw the woman laying on the ground and her friend still cowering. He walked over to her, helping her to her feet. She walked over to her friend shaking him to bring him out of his shocked state. Spider-Man tied up all three robbers in webbing.

"Spider-man wait," the woman said, "I want to thank you for what you did. My name is Emelia Johansson and those men were here for some other reason."

"Dr. Johansson I must go right now, but we should talk," Spider-Man said through clenched teeth.

'Man my side is on fire,' thought Spidey.

"Meet me at my down town apartment," Dr. Johansson said, "Here it is. Anytime will be fine. If I am not there my daughter can find me."

"Thank you," Spider-Man said taking the card.

He fired his web line up, felling it catch before he went off. Spider-Man headed deeper into down town Manhattan.


	3. chapt 3

'Well now is as good of a time as any to see Professor Xavier,' Spider-Man thought.

He continued swinging through the concrete jungle until he saw Xavier's hotel. He remembered Xavier telling him that he would be in town for a conference, him an Storm. Spider-Man was having trouble focusing on swinging, falling twice. He reached the roof of the Hilton. He tried to remember what room the Professor told him.

'Peter,' the Professor thought in his head, 'We are in room 5412.'

"Thanks Professor," Spider-Man said out loud.

He crept down the side of the building trying not to pass out. He soon saw the balcony. He landed on it, falling to one knee. He opened the doors walking into a beautifully designed sitting room. Professor Xavier came out of his room.

"Peter, what do I owe this meeting," he said, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing much, just replicating criminal and unusual women," he said collapsing to his knees.

"Storm, pleas come here," the Professor said.

Storm came out of her room. She saw Spider-Man on the floor. She helped him up onto the couch. She accidentally touched his injured side, causing him to yell out in pain. Spider-Man took off his mask exposing Peter Parker's anquished and pained face. He exposed his injured side to Storm's gentle hands. She left briefly to get the first aide kit. Professor Xavier came closer to where Peter laid on his right side.

"Peter," Ororo Monroe said, "What did this to you? This wound looks like acid was poured into it."

"Some thug with two huge hunting knives," Peter told her.

"Let me see if I can clean this up. I think you may need to let the NYPD handle things for a few days," she said.

"Mary Jane would love you for telling me that, but I just could not sit around not doing anything for a few days," Peter said wincing when Storm touched his aching wound.

"Sorry," said the white haired beauty.

"Professor, this thug that did this to me could replicate himself," Peter started, "From what I saw it was at least two copies he made of himself."

"Interesting," Professor X said, "I think I will stop by to see him."

"I thought you would," smiling slightly, Peter said, "He should be at the 1st Precinct."

"Thank you," Xavier said, "Now you mentioned 'Unusual Women'."

"Well, the woman I saved was Dr. Emelia Johansson. She wants to meet me to discuss something, but I don't know what," Peter said.

Professor Xavier's eyes showed recognition of this name, but Peter knew better than to push the Professor.

"The other is far more puzzling. She is the daughter of Aunt May's friend. Apparently something happened and she left home at an early age. This is the first time she has been home," Peter said.

"What is her name?" Storm asked.

"Katerina Ryan," Peter said, "It gets even odder."

"Continue," Xavier said.

"Well when I first met her she set off an unusual sensation," he started, "My spider sense started to go off, but then stopped. Then the second time I was near her I got the same feeling, only this time my head began aching."

"Now this is an odd event," he said already lost in his thoughts.

"Peter how does you side feel?" Storm asked.

"Sore, but better," he told her.

"Well the punk who slashed you had his knife blades treated in a mild acid solution. If you hadn't come by when you did it would of eaten through you. Also you have two broken ribs and three bruised ones," Storm said, "I'll call Mary Jane and tell her you'll be home in the morning."

"It's okay, Storm," Peter said painfully getting up from the couch.

"Peter sit down," Professor Xavier said, "You are in no condition to be up and moving."

"I really need to be going…," he started, but instead sat down.

"Thank you," Professor X said.

"Now, where is this woman Katerina Ryan staying?" Storm asked coming back in.

"Next door to my house in Forest Hills," Peter told them.

"I will stop by tomorrow when I take you home," Xavier said, "For now, Storm show Peter to his room."

"Yes Professor," Storm said.

She helped Peter up from the couch leading him to the guest room off the main hallway. She showed him where the clothes in his size were. Peter thanked her, watching her leave out the door.

'Mary Jane is gonna kill me in the morning. Maybe it would have been better to have that thug take care of me,' Peter thought, laying down and falling asleep quickly.

Professor Xavier saw that Peter Parker was sleeping and went to his own room, finding Storm waiting for him.

"Do you think this woman is another mutant?" she asked.

"No I don't actually, but she may be a meta-human of some sort," he told her.

"Why do you think that?" Storm inquired.

"If she was a mutant of this caliber to cause interference on Peter Parker's abilities then cerebro would of hit upon her sooner," he said, "Peter is probably having a reaction to this woman's abilities."

"So basically you're just going to talk to her and find out what the deal is," Storm said.

"Correct," Xavier answered, "Now I suggest we get some sleep."

"Good-night, Professor," Storm said walking to the door.

"Good-night," Xavier said.

Storm went to her room. She went to the bed, pulling back the covers before settling in. she closed her eyes instantly falling to sleep.


	4. chapt 4

Kit Ryan awoke in an unusual bed afraid someone had found out about her and locked her up. She felt herself change as her emotions became briefly uncontrolled. She prided herself on her control over her emotions. At anyone point, if she lost that control she changed. It has only happened once and on that day she left her family. She took a deep breath clearing her head of sleep. She glanced around the room remembering she was at her mother's home.

"Kitty I'm sorry did I wake you?" her mother asked as she got up from a chair by the closet, "You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay, I needed to get up to at least change my clothes," Kit said, "What time is it anyway?"

"3:04 in the morning," her mother said, "Oh Kitty I have missed you so much."

Her mother sat on the bed next to her. She drew her daughter into an embrace as she cried.

"Mommy, I really wanted to write and call, but I was afraid that if I lost control of my emotions I would hurt you," Kit said crying.

"I know, but please tell me what is going on," Misha said.

"Alright, you know that night I some how cut dad, when I left. I am not normal," Kit said.

"I know you were always different…" Misha started.

"Not like this. I went to Chicago where there is a doctor who understood what my type of abilities were. His name is Dr. Benjamin Morgan. He took me in as a child and taught me how to control my abilities…"

"What abilities?" her mother asked.

"I am what they call a Meta-human. Usually they are either changed by some unusual circumstance or born into it by one or both parents being meta-humans. But on a rare occurance it's genetic. Some where in that family's history someone was a meta-human. That's my case. Some how I inherited the abilities of the tiger. My whole bone structure and features become more feline. Most of the times I can control it, but it also feeds off of my emotions usually when I am scared or angry," Kit explained.

"Amazing, I thought it had vanished with my father, your grand father. It must of skipped a generation," Misha said.

"What?" Kit said confused.

"When he was no older than you, he was in India on one of his many excursions. He was attacked by a tiger, left for dead. Once he recovered with the help of one of the local tribes, he found that he was changing taking on more and more characteristics of the tiger," she said, "He conditioned himself to control his emotions much like what you did."

Kit smiled at her mother knowing that she now had some one who kind of understood her.

"Well as much as I'd lie to stay up talking I am really tired," Misha said, "If you'd like you can sleep in the guest room.. The bed is bigger."

"It's okay. I wiil be just fine," Kit said.

She kissed her mother on the cheek before heading to her room. Once there she fell into a deep sleep not hearing the conversation that took place in her mother's room.

"I promise I will get her to you and then you do whatever you want," Misha said pausing to listen to who ever was on the other end.

"No you don't have to do that. I promise I won't stop you," she said hurt and pain lacing her every word.

"Yes I understand what will happen if I try and prevent you from getting her," Misha blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, "Good-bye."

She laid down and tried to sleep knowing tomorrow was a day she would just soon forget.


	5. chapt 5

Peter Parker woke up just as the sun was coming up over the horizon. He rolled over wincing as his side and ribs protested his every move. He didn't dare sit up until he worked the cramps out of his body knowing he just might end up face down on the floor.

'Well so much for web swinging home,' Peter thought, 'Maybe I will go ahead and take a few days off.'

Peter slowly sat up moving slowly so as to not agitate his already aching torso. He set his feet down onto the floor standing up carefully. He walked to the bathroom glancing at himself in the mirror and seeing his face tired and pained. He walked back into the bedroom pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweater. He put them on. Peter gathered up his Spidey suit, putting it into a gym bag. He left the room smelling the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He walked into the breakfast nook. He grabbed a coffee mug from the table pouring a cup of black coffee. He downed it quickly putting away two more right before Professor Xavier came in. Xavier poured himself a cup of tea. Storm was the last to come in. she got a cup of coffee slowly sipping hers. Peter couldn't help noticing that Storm was dressed in a maroon sweater and jeans, her long white hair pulled back into a braid.

"Good morning Peter," Xavier said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore and stiff, but I am healing quickly. One of the plus' to being bit by a radioactive spider," Peter said smiling, "I really need to get home before Mary Jane bans me from the house for good."

"I understand, Storm ready to go?" Xavier asked her.

"Yes Professor," she said grabbing her coat and heading to the door.

They all headed down to the lobby of the hotel only stopping once so Professor X could check his messages. Storm went outside and pulled the car around front. Peter got into the back making sure he was comfortable enough. Storm pulled away from the curb following Peter's directions to his house. They finally pull into the driveway of Aunt May's Forest Hills home.

"Would you care to come in?" Peter asked Professor X and Storm.

"We'd be delighted," Xavier said.

"I need to talk to Mary Jane to tell her how and when to change your dressing," Ororo said.

Peter led the way up the stairs. He was about to open the door when someone flung it open on the other side. Peter saw the red haired beauty he calls his wife. The look on her face was less than welcoming. She glanced behind him seeing Storm and Professor Xavier.

"Good morning Professor, Storm," MJ said not bothering to acknowledge Peter's presence.

Peter and his guests entered into the warm house. Peter saw Aunt May in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She left the stove coming into the living room. She smiled at Xavier and Storm before coming up to Peter and batting his ears as if he was a small child again. Aunt May left again to finish up breakfast that she had started. Peter saw that Storm and Mary Jane were deep in conversation. He turned to speak with Professor Xavier, but saw he was also in the kitchen deep in conversation with Aunt May. Peter shrugged to himself before grabbing the bag by the door. He went upstairs to his and Mary Jane's room. He pulled out his Spider-Man costume assessing the damage done last night. He saw that the acid had burned a hole in the side. Peter tossed it back into the bag promising to burn it later. Peter heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He saw Mary Jane come in smiling. She walked over to Peter, throwing her arms around his neck. Mary Jane kissed him vowing to never let him leave her side, well at least for the next few days. Peter broke the kiss first gently removing her arms from around his neck.

"Aunt May nearly had a heart attack when you weren't home this morning," Mary Jane told him, "I told her you were called into work. She was slightly relived."

"I am sorry about what happened," Peter began.

"No need to explain. You saved someone's life. That's all that matter," she told him.

Smiling she grabbed his shirt pulling him towards the door. Peter followed her down stairs to the kitchen where Aunt May was attempting to stuff Peter's guests. Peter poured a cup of coffee and only grabbed a piece of plain toast. Peter looked out the kitchen window staring at Katerina's home next door. He saw the door open and her mother leave for the hospital. She had an unusual look upon her face. Peter turned to leave the kitchen. Professor Xavier saw Peter's look. He followed Peter into the living room.

"Peter, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I am really not sure, but I think it's time to speak to Dr. Johansson," Peter said.

"I will go and speak to Ms. Ryan," Xavier said.

Peter nodded and headed up stairs to the attic. He unlocked the small trunk and pulled out another Spider-Man costume. He changed quickly putting his clothes into the trunk before locking it again. He opened the window checking to make sure no one was looking. He shot out a web line and began his swing into Manhattan. He pulled out the card Dr. Johansson gave him and found the address. He landed softly on the balcony. He knocked on the balcony door. Soon a girl in her teen's answered the door. She had a shocked look upon her face, but let him in without question. She motioned him to stay in the sitting room before leaving. Spider-Man looked around noticing the room was done in the Victorian style. The girl returned once more with Dr. Johansson following behind. Her daughter sat down in one of the chairs silently waiting.

"Spider-Man, I didn't expect you so soon," she said.

"I was going to recover longer, but my curiosity was just too great," he said politely, "Your daughter is beautiful. She is deaf isn't she?"

"Yes how did you…" Emelia asked.

"The way she looks at you. Even though she can't hear she holds a look of understanding. A look only seen in the eyes of those who are truly innocent," Spider-Man said.

"Wow," Emelia said softly.

"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me," he said.

"Sorry," Dr Johansson said, "That man who attacked me yesterday was not interested in my purse. He was after the information I have."

Spider-Man continued to stare at her, "What information was he after?"

"Let me start at the beginning," she said, "As you know a couple of years ago Dr Otto Octavious had a freak accident which link him psyonically to his four mechanical arms. I work for a government agency that currently has those arms in an undisclosed location."

"So Doc Oc hired that thug to kidnap you to find out where his arms are," Spider-Man said.

"Sort of, they aren't really after me, but instead after another who is the leading researcher in nano technology. This doctor has successfully linked a robot composed of nano bugs to another person via the psyonic link. If Octavious get his hands on them then he would be invincible," she said.

"My God, and they are here in New York," Spider-Man said.

"Yes, but I do not know who they are. The name is known to only one person at my agency," she said.

"Are they well guarded?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, they…" she was cut off as a sudden explosion ripped through the condo. Dr Johansson and her daughter were thrown across the room hitting the wall. Spider-Man was also thrown up against a lamp table hard enough to knock the breath from him and causing him to black out briefly. Spider-Man got up painfully. He headed to where Dr Johansson was. He noticed that the floor in spots was already engulfed and spreading quickly. He saw that she was hurt bad. Her daughter seemed fine, just scared.

He pulled up the edge of his mask exposing his mouth, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head yes, "Good. I need you to climb onto my back and hold on tightly. Your mom's hurt and needs to go to the hospital, Okay?"

She again nodded her agreement. She climbed onto his back and held on tightly. Spider-Man picked up Emelia heading towards the window. He knew the fire department would be here soon. He fired a web line, awkwardly swinging out the window. He headed towards General. He arrived there making as gentle of a landing as possible. He laid Dr. Johansson on a stretcher near the door, catching the attention of one of the nurses. She cam running out seeing Emelia laying on the stretcher. She brought her into the hospital to care for her. Spider-Man had ducked around the side of the building with her daughter. She got down and waited.

"I am sorry, but I feel you would be safer with someone I know," he told her.

She stared at him unblinking, tears shining in her eyes, "I am going to show you something that I hope will help you trust me. Please don't tell anyone."

Peter pulled off his mask exposing his blue eyes to the girl's own emerald green ones, "My name is Peter Parker, but only when I am in regular clothes. I am going to take you to my home. My wife will care for you until your mom is better, Okay?"

Surprising Peter the girl came to him taking his mask from his hands. She put it on him and then motioned to the air. Spider-Man knew that she trusted him and had agreed to go. Spider-Man picked up the girl. He fired a web line up feeling it catch. They were flying through the air on his way to his home. He glanced at the girl seeing her smiling. He soon reach hi home. He leapt in through the attic window. He set down the girl. He opened the trunk, pulling out his clothes. He put them on over his costume. He led the girl back to the window and they both landed on the ground. They went to the door, walking in to the warm living room. Mary Jane and Storm were watching some sort of talk show. Mary Jane saw Peter walk in with the girl.

"Peter!" she said amazed.

"It's a long story, but she's going to stay here for a little while," Peter said.

"What's her name?" Storm asked.

"I don't know. She is deaf," he said.

Storm came up to her and signed something. The girl responded with her own sign.

"Her name is Rose Marie and to please stop talking about her as if she is were a child, she is sixteen not four years old," Storm said. 

"Sorry," Peter said.

Rose Marie smiled. She walked to Peter and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a deep crimson and both Mary Jane and Storm laughed.

"Rose Marie, I'll show you to the guest room," Storm said, "That is if you don't mind."

She looked at the Parker's for their approval, "No it's okay."

"Now what is going on?" Mary Jane asked Peter.

"Dr Johansson, the woman I saved wanted to tell me something so I went to her home earlier. While I was there someone bombed the apartment. She was hurt so I took her to the hospital. I thought about leaving Rose Marie with her mother, but I just couldn't. I revealed myself to her to gain her trust then brought her here," he said.

"Wow, what did Dr Johansson have to say?" Mary Jane asked.

"It was about Doc Oc and someone who has figured out the whole psyonic link bit with nano technology," Peter said.

"This is serious," Professor Xavier said coming in from the kitchen.

"I know. I'm going to General to see how Dr. Johansson is and to speak to Dr. Harris," Peter said.

"Please be careful," Mary Jane said, "Especially if Doctor Octopus is out."

"I promise," he said kissing her.


	6. chapt 6

He grabbed the car keys from the hook by the door. He left noticing that the sky was threatening snow. He arrived at General an hour later. He walked in and headed straight to the receptionist.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. What can I do for you today?" the receptionist asked.

"Jesse, I need to see Dr. Johansson, from what I understand she was brought in this morning," he said.

"Yes, she is in room 303, but she is in pretty bad shape," she told him.

"Thank you," Peter said grabbing the visitor pass she handed him.

He went up stairs to the third floor. Peter walked into room 303. He saw her laying on the bed, both hands bandaged as well as her head. They had an oxygen mask on her. He stepped up to the side of her bed. She woke up and saw him.

"Dr Johansson, I am a friend of Spider-Man," he began, "My name is…"

"Peter Parker, his unofficial photographer," she said softly.

"Your daughter Rose Marie is going to stay with myself and my wife, Mary Jane," he said.

"Thank you, is she alright?" she asked.

"She's just fine," he said.

Dr Johansson smiled before closing her eyes once again. Peter left the room. He headed to the nurses station.

"Can I help you sir?" one of the younger nurses asked.

"Actually yes. I am looking for Dr Harris," Peter said.

"One moment," she turned to the phone looking up something, "You should find her down stairs in the Emergency Room."

"Thank you," Peter said before heading to the stairwell.

He opened the door and headed down the stairs. He heard someone on the flight below his talking to someone else. One voice he recognized as Dr Harris', the other sounded vaguely familiar. He crept closer to listen in on the conversation.

"Look here Doc. I was told to pick up the package. Now where is it?" the male voice said.

"I know what I was told, but you have to wait till the end of my shift to get it," Dr Harris said, scared.

"You better not be reneging on the deal. You know what will happen if you do," the man's voice said again.

"Ye-Yes I know," Dr Harris said. 

"I will meet you her at five o'clock. And don't be late or else," he said cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"I understand," Dr Harris said.

She left the stairwell leaving only Peter and the other man. Peter headed down the stairs quietly to try and find out who he was. Peter caught only a glimpse of the man before he disappeared through the stairwell door.

'Interesting,' Peter thought, 'I think maybe Spider-Man should be here at five to find out what's going on."

Peter came out on floor one. He headed back to the entrance saying good-bye to the receptionist. He needed to get back home to speak to Xavier about this. As he was walking to his car his spider sense went off. He looked around to figure out who or what was setting off his spider sense. He saw Bobby Williams walking towards a limo parked by the curb. Peter headed towards them, keeping the cars between him and Williams. When he got near enough to at least hear the conversation he stopped.

"Boss, the Harris woman said after five," Williams said.

"What about Dr Johansson?" the mystery man in the limo asked.

"She is in critical condition, she's no good to us, but her daughter no doubt knows the location of his arms," Williams said.

"Do we know where she is?" the Man asked.

"She disappeared after her mother was brought here," he said.

"Find her, we are too close to our goal to have some imbesel screw it up," the man said.

"I won't, Boss," Williams said turning from the limo window.

Peter tried to see inside, but couldn't as the limo pulled away. Peter waited till Williams left before heading to his own car. He got in heading back to his home to speak to Xavier about recent events that have come to head.


	7. chapt 7

Bobby Williams headed back into the hospital going straight to Dr Johansson's room. He saw her asleep. He sat down in the chair by the bed and waited. Soon she stirred, opening her eyes. Bobby removed her mask. He clamped his hand down over her mouth to muffle any screams that she made.

She made a reach for the call button, "Don't," he growled holding his switch blade to her neck.

She dropped her hand down to her side. Soon she stopped struggling under his grasp. Her eyes showed him that she was terrified. That look made his head swoon and heart soar. He was loving every minute of her terror.

"Where is Doc Oc's arms. And I warn you I will not tolerate silence or lies from you, understand," Bobby said.

"Yes," Emelia said scared.

"Now where are they and what kind of security is protecting them," he said again.

She took a breath feeling the blade pressing against her throat, "They are located in an underground vault." 

"My patience wears thin," Bobby growled, "Tell me where!"

"Some where under one of the military bases," she said, "I haven't been there myself."

"You lie!" he said becoming agitated.

"N-No I don't," Dr. Johansson stammered.

"Tell me now," Williams said, "Or else you daughter will die."

"No!" Dr. Johansson said with a sharp intake of breath.

"So tell me," said Williams forcefully.

"They are located in an underground vault located under the EisenCorp.Research Facility. There are five different security systems leading to them. The first is a key card swipe, then an optics identifier system. Then there will be a handprint analysis system as well as a voice recognition system. The final system before the actual vault door is a floor sensitivity system. The floor is calibrated to the exact weight of the only authorized personnel allowed in. Then the vault containing his arms will be located in the room. They will be contained in a state of the art psyonic blocked safe. To open it you will need the voice recognition and key cards of two other personnel programmed into the system as well as the person who opened the vault. To say the least it is impossible to get them," she told him.

"Who else has access to the vault and safe?" he asked.

"No one is told who the other four agents are," she said.

"Damn it!" he said under his breath, then a thought dawned on him, "Who gave you you're assignment?"

"Some one at the pentagon. I don't know his name. A General something or other," she said.

He moved his knife from her throat, putting it away. He walked to the door, turning to face Dr. Johansson.

"If you tell anyone I will not only kill you daughter, but leave her on display for all to see," he said smiling.

He turned and left her room smiling to himself. He pulled out a cell phone as soon as he left the hospital. Bobby Williams hit one of the speed dial buttons and waited for it to connect.

"Fisk Enterprises," the secretary answered.

"Mr. Fisk," Bobby said glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fisk is not in his office right now, can I take a message?" she asked.

"No, but you can give me the number to where he can be reached," Williams said.

"Hold please," the secretary said before putting him on hold.

He heard the phone click again, "Fisk."

"Boss I have information on the item," he said.

"Stay where you are. I will have someone pick you up," Fisk said.

"Sure thing boss," Bobby Williams said before hanging up the phone.

Bobby Williams waited only ten minutes before someone showed up for him. He walked up to the limo glancing around once more, making sure no one was following him. He got into the back of the limo where The Kingpin was waiting. Bobby Williams sat in front of a big man in a pressed suit. The man was bald wearing a sneer upon his face. He looked to be 350 lbs of fat where in reality he was pure muscle. Bobby was motioned to stay silent as the limo headed toward Fisk Enterprises where the Kingpin has his base of operations. The limo pulled into the underground garage. The driver stopped the vehicle. He got out opening the Kingpin's door. The big man got out, waiting on Bobby Williams to do the same. They walked to the elevator, getting in. The elevator took them to the top floor of the building where a massive computer and lab had been constructed. The Kingpin sat down behind his desk in the office right off the lab. Bobby Williams stood in front of his desk, waiting on a third person to join them. A stout man in a double breasted white suit walked in. The man had a soup bowl hair cut and wore thick glasses that made his eyes larger than the beady ones they were. This man didn't look like he could defend himself let alone take on Spiderman more times then most supervillans. Dr. Otto Octavious held a sour look on his face, showing his displeasure at being disturbed.

"Dr. Octavious sit," Kingpin told the pacing Dr. Octopus.

Doc Oc glared at the big man, but sat down on the couch knowing he was no match to take the big man on with out his four adamantium tentacles. 

"Boss I was able to get Dr. Johansson to speak. The security around his tentacles is extremely advanced. We need to find the General in charge of the program. I am sure he would have an override attached to the system," Bobby Williams said.

"Do we have his name?" Kingpin asked.

"No she didn't know who he was, but now that she was attacked they will probably send gurards to her room. And I'm sure the General will be paying a visit to check on her considering she is one of his agents. I suggest keeping a post, maybe someone can infiltrate the nursing station," Bobby explained, "And once we know who he is we can take measures to invite him to talk, the hard way."

"Excellent idea, go about arranging it," The Kingpin said, "Now Doctor Octavious we need to talk. Bobby you may go."

Bobby William nodded his head before walking out. He went into the lab seeing the monitor turned on. He walked over to it preparing to call a few people he knew owed him a favor. He went about arranging those who will wait and watch Dr. Johansson's room. He sat back in the chair waiting on five o'clock to appear.


	8. chapt 8

Peter Parker parked their SUV before getting out. He headed inside finding that Professor Xavier and Storm were gone. He walked over to Aunt May in the kitchen giving her a peck on the cheek. He noticed that Rose Marie was busy eating a sandwich and reading one of many books from his old room. Peter smiled before leaving the kitchen. He walked up stairs finding Mary Jane in their room looking over her notes for the acting workshops she teaches. On the bed next to her were two piles of scripts. One pile was scripts she would never touch and the other was ones she was strongly considering. She ignored him when he came into the room. He sat down on the bed sending a pile of scripts to the floor. Mary Jane jumped as the pile hit the floor. She looked at Peter. He leaned down, trapping her between the bed and himself. She struggled to get from under him, but she knew it was no use. He kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss staring into his blue eyes and brushed an errant strand of hair from his eyes. 

"Hey Tiger, I missed you," she said.

"I know, I missed you too. Where did Storm and Professor Xavier go?" he inquired.

"They had to go take care of something. Professor Xavier tried to contact Katerina Ryan, but she wouldn't answer the door," Mary Jane started, "She was even able to block out his telepathic abilities."

"Interesting," Peter said.

"So did you find out anything?" Mary Jane asked.

"Not yet, but Spiderman will be at the hospital at five. Something is going to happen," Peter said.

"Then I suggest that you get some rest," Mary Jane said.

She pushed him aside and gathered up her notes and scripts. M. J. laid them on the table. She turned back to the bed to make sure he was going to attempt to sleep. Once she was satisfied she turned out the light and left the room. Mary Jane headed down stairs to work on her notes. She heard the stereo on playing Bach's _Brandenburg Concerto No. 1_. Mary Jane saw Aunt May busy knitting and Rose Marie reading a book. She headed into the kitchen, pouring a glass of iced tea from the fridge. The red haired beauty looked out the window and saw that Katerina Ryan was up. Mary Jane decided to go over there and be neighborly. M. J. went out the back door cutting across the yard. She knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door opened revealing the tall, beautiful woman in the doorway. Katerina looked shocked to see Mary Jane on her door step.

"Hi, I just wanted to come by and see if you need anything," Mary Jane said.

"Thanks. Please come in, it's too cold out there," Kit told Mary Jane.

Kit headed into the kitchen, "I was about to make some tea would you care to join me?"

"Yes, please," Mary Jane said.

"Your name is Mary Jane, right?" Kit said.

"Yeah, but please call me M. J. Mary Jane is so formal," M. J. told her.

"Call me Kit," Katerina said feeling instantly at ease around M. J.

Kit put two mugs on the table in the living room, where there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. M. J. sat on the couch waiting on her host to bring the tea in. Kit returned with the tea pot and a plate of cookies. Mary Jane took the plate from her hands and set it on the table. Kit poured both women cups of tea.

"What do you do?" Kit asked as she curled up in the overstuffed chair.

"Well actually I'm an actress, sort of anyway," M. J. said.

"What do you mean?" Kit asked.

"I teach an acting workshop at Empire State University and have stared in a few 'B' movies," M.J. said.

"How did you get started?" Kit inquired.

"After the publicity that surrounded my kidnapping by the Green Goblin years ago and then my defeat over both the Cameleon and Mysterio everybody wanted me in their pictures. Everything from drama's to women's prison movies," Mary Jane said chuckling.

"Women's prison movies?" Kit said shocked.

"Yeah the one's where at some point in the movie they begin mud wrestling. It's supposed to be a big turn on with men, but I don't see the point," Mary Jane said laughing.

"I take it you didn't do that one," Kit said also laughing.

"What about you? What do you do?" M. J. asked.

"Me? Well I am a professor at the University of Illinois, their Chicago branch," Kit began, "I teach nuclear physics, but my claim to fame is my nano technology research."

"Really so who knows about your research?" Mary Jane asked.

"Everyone in my department. The whole reason why I am here is to announce to the world that my research draws to an end. We have kept it a secret because if it and myself fell into the wrong hands the world as we know it would end," Kit said solemnly.

"What type of research is it?" Mary Jane asked.

"I have figured out how to psyionically link nano bug robots to a single person. The only problem is that the link only lasts a couple of hours if I am lucky and then it disintegrates. The bugs also have a safety measure. Once the link is terminated they destroy themselves," Kit explained.

"Amazing," Mary Jane said, "When is you announcement?"

"The day after tomorrow, why?" Kit inquired.

"Because I would like to attend even if it's for moral support. Plus I'm sure Peter would love to attend to get some photo's for the Daily Bugle," Mary Jane told her.

"Daily Bugle, they are the ones who are always flaming Spiderman, correct," Kit said.

"Unfortunatley yes, but Peter does get some great shots of him though," Mary Jane said, "If it wasn't for Peter then the Daily Bugle would lose income."

"How does he get the shots?" Kit asked.

"He doesn't tell me actually," Mary Jane said.

"Now that's some one I would like to meet some day, not that it is very likely though," Kit said.

"You never know. At one point in time I used to see hem every time I got into trouble," Mary Jane said.

'Now I see him every time I wake up in bed,' she thought to herself.

"Well I don't plan on getting into trouble, plus I probably wouldn't need him to get me out of trouble," she said.

Mary Jane looked at her oddly, but dismissed it all together, "I have an idea, why don't we go out for dinner and then there is someone I want you to meet."

"Sounds great M. J. You know I really didn't expect to find anyone who actually wanted to talk here," she said, "but I expect that we will be good friends.

"You know I have to agree with you," Mary Jane told her.

"Give me a minute to change," Kit said before disappearing up the stairs.

Mary Jane glanced at the clock and saw it was almost six in the evening. They had been talking for hours. Mary Jane heard the doorbell sound. She went to the door and looked outside, seeing a couple of largely built men on the stoop. They kicked in the door sending it flying into the wall. Mary Jane backed up into the living room. She was about to scream when she saw one point a gun at her. Mary Jane heard it go off and saw only darkness there after. The man picked her up and headed out to the waiting sedan. They got in and left the area heading to Fisk Enterprises Inc. Kit heard the door slam and the bang from the gun while she was upstairs. She ran out of her room taking on her full change as she hit the stairs. By the time she was down stairs and out the door the black sedan was speeding down the street. Kit stopped chasing the vehicle and walked over to the Parker's home next door. She made sure to change back before knocking. She had her hand positioned to knock when she heard someone clear their throat above her. She looked up and saw Spiderman above her hanging upside down on a thread of thin webbing. Kit knew she wanted to meet Spiderman, but not under these circumstances.

"Ms. Ryan I presume," Spidey said.

"Actually it's either Dr. Ryan or Professor Ryan," she said.

"I am sorry, Dr. Ryan," he corrected himself, "What happened here?"

"Some men took her. I know they were actually after me," she said not making much sense.

"Hold on, they took who?" he asked.

"Mary Jane," Kit said.

"Okay," he said leaping down to the ground, "What was it that you did when you came out of the house?"

"Yo-you saw me?" Kit stammered.

"Yes I did, but it doesn't matter at this time," the red and blue clad figure said.

"We need to find them. Who knows what they will do to her," Kit said, "It's all my fault."

"Dr. Ryan , don't feel sorry for yourself, but I think that we need to go and see someone I know," Spidey said.

"How are we to get there?" Kit asked trying to control her out of control emotions.

"Web swing of course," the web-slinger said.

Kit walked over to him, allowing him to hold onto her. She held him around his neck to allow both his hands to be free. Spiderman held his hand up above his head. She heard some thing to 'Thwap' and suddenly they were lifted off the ground. Kit felt the wind whip through her long hair as they soared above the streets. She remembered as a teenager with Dr. Morgan running along the roof tops, leaping from one to another, not a care in the world. She used to use grappling hooks attached to tension wire to jump across wide gaps. She closed her eyes enjoying the memories of Dr. Morgan with his laughing eyes.

'Professor where are you?' Peter thought to himself.

'Peter I am back at the hotel, why?' Xavier answered him telepathically.

'I have Dr. Ryan with me as Spiderman. Mary Jane was kidnapped from her house,' Peter responded.

'Bring her here,' Professor Xavier thought.

Peter headed straight for Xavier's hotel once again. He arrived at the proper balcony landing softly on the landing. Peter allowed Dr. Ryan to let go of his neck. They entered into the warm room. Storm met them in the hallway, leading them into the living room. Professor Xavier came into the room.

"Dr. Ryan, this is Ororo Monroe and Professor Xavier," Spiderman said.

"Dr. Ryan please sit," Xavier said.

"Thank you, " Kit said as she sat down, "Professor Xavier, of the School for Exceptional Children."

"Yes I am he," he said.

"I know one of you collegues, Dr. Benjamin Morgan," she said, "He raised me when I was a child."

"Now back to the main problem, why do these thugs want you?" Xavier asked.

"Because I have come up with a way to psyionically link nano bugs to a person," she started, "It has some thing to do with my meta-human abilities. When I lose control over my emotions I change into the Tigress. I am strong, fast, agile, cunning, and unfortunately I also change partially into a tiger. If I am fighting the change I send out waves of emotion that interfere with other sensitive abilities."

"Like my spider sense," Spiderman said.

"Exactly," Kit, the Tigress answered.

"Well what we now have to figure out is who took Mary Jane," Professor Xavier said, "And also keep you hidden for as long as we can because if Dr. Otto Octavious gets a hold of you then we are in trouble."

"Okay," Katerina said.

"Then lets begin," Peter said.

They all sat down to discuss the problems that lie ahead.


	9. chapt 9

Bobby Williams continued to sit in front of the monitors in the Kingpin's lab waiting on any word from either his infiltrators at the hospital of the thugs who were sent to retrieve Katerina Ryan. The phone buzzed, he reached over to answer it.

"Williams," he answered.

"Boss we have her," one thug said.

"Where are you?" Williams asked.

"Pulling in now," the thug answered.

"Bring her up, is she still unconscious?" Bobby inquired.

"Sleeping like a baby," he told Bobby.

"Good," he said hanging up the phone.

The phone buzzed once again and he answered it, "Williams."

"Sir the General has arrived," a young woman said, "What shall I do?"

"Nothing, when he leaves call me right away," he said.

"Yes sir," the woman said before hanging up.

Bobby replicated himself. He saw exactly what the clone saw. He communicated to it to take one of the black sedans and go to the hospital to pick up the General. Once he has him he is to bring him back here. The clone shook his head in acceptance of his orders. The clone ran out of the lab, heading down to the garage. Bobby Williams heard the elevator ding as the doors opened. He saw the two men come into the lab. One was carrying a red haired beauty. Her hands and legs were bound together. She was slowly beginning to come around. Bobby Williams led them into the Kingpin's office. The man carrying Mary Jane laid her down onto the couch. The Kingpin came over to Mary Jane. He brushed her hair away from her face. Dr. Otto Octavious came into the room and seeing Mary Jane caused a look of pure hatred to flair into his cold stare.

"You imbeciles!" he yelled, "How could you bring her here? You will lead Spiderman right to us."

"Octavious, you rambling fool, what are you talking about?" the Kingpin inquired.

"That is Peter Parkers wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker. She by herself is dangerous, but once Parker contacts Spiderman he will come looking for her," he told the Kingpin.

"Impossible," the thug said, "She was the only one in the house. You told us to bring you a red haired woman from there and this is who we brought."

"Octavious what do you suggest we do then," Kingpin asked anger flashing in his eyes.

"Get rid of her, as quickly as possible," Octavious snarled.

"Tell me, Doc, if you had your arms wouldn't you like the first shot at killing Spiderman?" Kingpin directed the question at Octavious' over-inflated ego.

Octavious stormed out of the room knowing that he would love to get his tentacles around Spiderman and tear his still beating do-gooder heart from his chest. Mary Jane was fully awake on the couch. She looked around the room terrified. She saw Octavious leaving to room. The hatred for him flared to the surface. She continued to hold her composure as the fat man headed back over to the couch.

"Ms. Watson, now that you are my guest here we won't have any problems will we?" Kingpin asked, motioning for Bobby Williams to release her bonds. Once her arms were released she rub her wrists working the kinks out of them. The Kingpin sat down on the couch next to her. Mary Jane guessed that he was a very powerful and deadly man to be around.

"Ms Watson my associate will show you where you will be staying for the time being. Any attempt at escape would be a mistake. Good night my dear," the Kingpin said.

Bobby Williams walked over to the Kingpin's desk, "Keep her sedated. We don't want any mistakes."

"No problem boss," Williams said, "The General should be paying us a visit soon. My replicate is bringing him."

"Fine job," Fisk said, "Now go. I have other business to attend to."

Bobby Williams walked over to Mary Jane. She stood up and followed Bobby Williams out of the room. She observed everything for later reference.

'Professor,' she thought hoping he can hear her.

Bobby led her into a bedroom. The room contained a four-poster bed covered in silk sheets and down comforters. There was a single window and the bathroom. There were several sitting chairs around a fireplace. She glanced at Bobby Williams as he came closer to her. She wanted to scream and run, but the Kingpin's warning was still fresh in her mind. Besides it wasn't quite the time. Bobby took out a hypodermic needle, filling it with a small amount of clear liquid. He roughly grabbed her arm and plunged the needle into it. She closed her eyes as the liquid was injected into her body. She continued to keep her eyes shut tightly as she suddenly became exhausted. Mary Jane shook her head trying to clear it. Bobby Williams took her over to the bed and left her. He headed out of the room locking it behind him. He motioned for one of the boss' thugs to guard to door. Even though she was sedated he didn't trust her. With Mary Jane's last waking thought she called out to Professor Xavier. Bobby Williams headed back to the lab expecting the General to arrive any moment. He walked into the lab just as the elevator opened. He saw his replicate walk in escorting the General.

"I will take him from here," Bobby said and his replicate vanished.

The General still held a defiant look on his face. Bobby escorted the General into another section of the lab. He pushed him roughly into a chair. Bobby walked over to the phone calling the Kingpin.

"Boss, your guest has arrived," Bobby said glancing at the General.

"I'm on my way," the Kingpin answered.

Moments later the fairly large man walked in. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Wilson Fisk, I should of known," the General said.

"General McClellan I see you have met my associate Bobby Williams. I assume you will recognize my other associate Dr. Otto Octavious. I believe you have something that belongs to him," Fisk said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," General McClellan said.

"I believe you do, General," Wilson Fisk said.

Bobby Williams was filling a syringe full of a cloudy liquid. He brought it over to the General.

"Have you ever seen what acid injected into the blood stream does? It is quite messy and extremely painful. Now tell me where the good Doctor's tentacles are or maybe I should allow Mr. Williams to inject the acid into you," Fisk growled.

"They are hidden in an underground vault as my agent has already told you," McClellan said.

"I'm sure you have an override for maintenance purposes, correct," Fisk said.

The General shook his head, "Yes, but it will be useless only 2 people have access to the safe. And anyway how do you expect to get them out of the building without anyone noticing."

"I will worry about that," Fisk said, "Bobby take the General and go do a maintenance check on the vault."

"Yes, Boss," Bobby said.

Bobby put the syringe in his pocket just in case he needed it. He grabbed the General and led him out of the lab.

"Move! Now!" Bobby said pushing the General into the car, "If you hint anything to anyone I **will** kill you."

"Understood," General McClellan said in defeat.

They drove to the EisenCorp to try and get Doc Oc's arms. The guard motioned them through the gate without question. Bobby parked the car motioning for the General to get out. The General led Bobby to a doorframe. The door slid open revealing an elevator just beyond. They entered into the car and waited. The screen above the door came on revealing the face of a distraught Sergeant.

"Good evening General McClellan," she said, "How can I assist you today?"

"I need access to the vault area," he said.

"Sir? Is there a problem?" the Sergeant asked puzzled.

"No Sgt., just routing maintenance is all," he told her.

"Yes Sir, all systems switched over to your key card," she told him, "Have a good day."

The screen went blank and the elevator began its descent. The elevator stopped opening its doors exposing a long, empty corridor. The General stepped out of the elevator walking to the door at the far end of the corridor. Bobby Williams was close behind making sure that there were no hints as to what was about to happen. Soon they passed thought the vault door itself. Bobby Williams saw an oblong box sitting in the middle of the room. They approached it careful to not set off any hidden alarms.

"Now open the safe up. I know you can do it," Bobby said.

"Actually I can't open it. I told you before only those with proper access privileges can open it," General McClellan said.

"Move aside, I will open it my way," Bobby said.

Bobby took out the syringe and walked over to the safe. He located the main system that blocks Doc Oc's link to his arms. He dropped a few drops of acid onto it. Shielding his eyes from the sudden flash of sparks he put the acid along the hinges. They melted off the safe causing the door to hang at an odd angle. Bobby walked back to the General.

"Let us leave now, General," Bobby said.

"Follow me," General McClellan said.

He led Bobby back the same way they came. They both entered the elevator. It started to ascend stopping at the top. The screen came on and the same sergeant came into view.

"General I hope everything went okay," the Sergeant said.

"Yes everything is in order," General McClellan said, "Have a nice night, Sgt."

"Thank you sir," she said before switching off the screen.

Bobby Williams and the General got back into the vehicle. They left the parking lot, heading back onto the freeway.

Bobby dialed the Kingpin's number, "Fisk."

"Boss it's done. The block is down and the safe is partially opened," Bobby said.

"Very good," Fisk told Williams.

"What about the General?" Bobby asked.

"Dispose of him and the car," Fisk said, "Do it quickly and get back here."

"No Problem Boss," Bobby said with a smile.

Bobby replicated himself in the back seat. He saw the General try for the door. Bobby's replicate snapped his neck killing the General instantly. Bobby saw the General slump against the door. Bobby pulled off the road, into some trees. He shut off the vehicle and got out. He pulled off his gloves and dialed the pick up vehicle. By the time they arrived his replicate was gone. Bobby got into the back seat of the vehicle. Soon they were on their way back to Fisk Enterprises, Inc. The radio was on and a bulletin was issued.

"This is WRPX Eye In the Sky, it seems that there is a pair of steel tentacles coming from under the EisenCorp building. There is a man controlling them, they are heading … oh my God! It's Dr. Octopus one of the most feared supervillians know to mankind. He is moving further down town, it seems that he is looking, no searching for something."

The news report continued on giving a play by play of his movements. Bobby Williams smiled at himself now enjoying all the mayhem, death, and chaos that will ensue now that Doc Oc has his arms again, especially if the meddlesome wall crawler becomes involved. And he will become involved.


	10. chapt 10

"This is a special news report…I am Sue Vincent reporting live from down town Manhattan where it seems the notorious Dr. Octopus is wrecking havok searching for something…It seems he has a hostage…"

"Oh my God!" Katerina Ryan said, "He has Mary Jane."

"What!?!" Spidey said staring at the television.

He ran to the window leaping out into the bitter winter air. Spiderman let loose a webline that caught on a building near him. He swung up releasing the line he was at the top of the swing. He swung up to one of the tall buildings near him. He tried to find Doc Oc in the stone and steel canyon. Spiderman spotted him heading away from him, it seemed the doctor was on a search and destroy mission. He wasn't hard to follow considering he was leaving chaos in his wake. Spiderman was nearly on top of him when Doc Oc turned. Spiderman was caught unaware as one of the four adamantium tentacles grabbed him around the middle. Mary Jane woke up to see that she was outside. She looked down to see that she was in one of Octavious' tentacles. He held her loosely, his attention now fixed on Peter in his other tentacle. She lifted herself out of the tentacles grip. She hung for a moment while she grabbed the scarf from around her neck. She wrapped it around the wriggling tentacle. Mary Jane began sliding down it heading straight for Doc Oc's body. She put her feet out in front of her and felt a sickening crack as she connected with Octavious' body. Mary Jane felt a surge of pain travel up her leg. Suddenly the tentacles went limp. She fell letting out a scream. Mary Jane saw the red and blue clad figure reach out to her as she fell. He caught her and swung down town to Xavier's hotel. Doc Oc was momentarily rendered unconscious, two of his tentacles firmly attached to the side of the building. Peter Parker's side was inflamed from Octavious' abuse. He was lucky that Mary Jane had enough sense to ward off Octavious long enough for them to escape.

"Spiderman, I am sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault," he told her.

They arrived once again at Xavier's hotel room. Mary Jane was shivering uncontrollably from the cold and shock when they got inside. Spiderman set her down on the couch before sitting down painfully himself. Storm, Xavier, and Katerina rushed over to them worried.

"I think we can easily say the Doc Oc is going to be mad when he regains consciousness," Spidey said though the pain in his side.

"Mary Jane are you okay?" Kit asked.

"I think my ankle is broken," she said through her chattering teeth.

"Let me check," Xavier said.

He looked at it nodding his head in agreement, "We need to get you to a hospital."

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Katerina asked, "I mean with Doc Oc out there obviously searching for me."

"I will take her in the mini jet," Storm said.

A thought dawned on Kit, "Professor, I need you to take me back to my house in Forest Hills. I have to pick up something."

"Okay. Storm you take care of Mary Jane, Spiderman try to stop Octavious, and I will take Katering to her home. Hopefully we can prevent as many casualties as possible," Xavier told everyone.

Every one shook their heads in agreement before heading out of the room. Storm helped Mary Jane to the service elevator to the roof. Once they were gone Spiderman got up heading to the window.

Kit grabbed his arm, "Be careful and good luck."

"Thanks," Spidey said before leaping out the window.

Katerina followed Professor Xavier down to his vehicle. They got in and began their drive to the Forest Hills area.

Spiderman web swung back to the area he left Doc Oc hanging. He saw the two holes that his tentacle left, but no Oc. His spider sense went off warning him of an attack coming from two different sides. He turned just in time to see the glinting metal coming at him. Spidey managed to leap over the first tentacle, but he didn't have time to counter the second one. It hit him in the chest, hard enough to pull the breath from his lungs. A wave of blackness threatened to overtake him. He shot a stream of fluid at Doc Oc's face, hoping to momentarily blind him. The Doctor anticipated the move and spun two of the writhing tentacles tearing the webbing to shreds.

"Is that all you've got, insect," Doctor Octopus shouted at the web crawler.

"You know you'd think you would finally figure out that I am an arachnid," Spiderman said.

He landed on the wall of one of the buildings. Doc Oc launched one of his tentacles at the middle of Spiderman's chest again. Spiderman launched off the building just under the tentacle. He let loose a strand of webbing catching the building just opposite of the one Doc's tentacle was imbedded in. The red and blue clad hero was nearly at the top of the swing when Oc hit him up side his head knocking him into the wall of an apartment building. Spiderman attempted to get up from the rubble, but Octavious knocked the rest of the wall down on top of him. Spiderman didn't move, only his arm exposed from under the ton of bricks and wood.

"Sorry web-slinger, I don not have the time to play. Enjoy oblivion. I have pressing business to attend to else where," Dr. Octavious said walking away from the broken figure of Spiderman.

Dr. Octopus was nearly knocked flat as he received a blow from another being. He recovered and stopped to find out who had the audacity to strike the menacing Dr. Octopus. He was a red haired being perched on top of a roof a few yards away from him. She smiled revealing a mouth full of fangs. He saw that she was not human, but a tiger like-humanoid. She was dressed in black leather. She had two odd looking bracelets upon her wrists. Octavious soon found out why. She leapt off the building firing one of the mechanisms on her wrists at the wall of a building. She swung at Octavious. He hit her, throwing her body into the building. Expecting her to fall he backed away. She clung to the building, her talons gripping the stone eddiface. With a snarl he directed two tentacles after her. She leapt over the first, but caught the second in her claws. She fired some sort of canister at his tentacles. It exploded, throwing a sticky substance all over them.

"Please, child, my tentacles have been treated to counter any attempt to stop them with adhesive," he said laughing maniacally.

He continued to laugh as he sat himself down on the roof top. The woman just smiled as she landed once again on the eddiface of the building. Doc Oc sent all four of his tentacles after her catching her. He beat her as she attempted to escape to the roof top where she had the advantage. She barily made it, but just laid down on the roof top. The material she shot at him began moving towards the Doctor's pinchers on the two that were covered. It entered through a small crack in between the pinchers causing them to freeze up as the nano bugs invaded their mechanisms. Soon Doc Oc's arms only numbered two. He used the two remaining working arms to lift him up.

He looked at the woman in disbelief, "It was you all along!"

Katerina Ryan smiled, "My unique body structure enables me to control the psionic link they all contain."

"Give it to me," he demanded, "Give me the power and world domination will be mine."  
"Come any closer and I will release the rest of them onto your two remaining tentacles," Katering said taking her human form once again.

"You wouldn't…" Doc Oc began, but soon saw the hatred burning in her eyes.

He turned his back to her and hurried away from the carnage and death he had caused, "I will return to take care of you and that meddle-some red head, Mary Jane."


	11. chapt 11

Katerina Ryan laid her head down on the cold roof top unable to believe she had just defeated Dr. Octopus. She tried to get up, but couldn't move as the extent of her injuries finally set in. She stared up at the darkened sky and saw a single snow flake fall. She thought to herself that it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She continued to stare up at the falling snow, wondering if anyone would come to find her. She saw four men in tact gear run up to her. They motioned for the medics to come quickly. She saw the letters S.A.F.E. on their sleeves.

"Sir we need to get her to the infirmary a.s.a.p.," one medic said.

"Stablize her and get her aboard the hovercraft. We will try and locate Spiderman," the man said, "I may not like him, but I am not going to let him die on my shift."

"Sir we are ready," the medic said.

"Go ahead and take her up to the hover craft," General Cassell said.

"Okay let's move out," the medic shouted.

"Sgt. Slack, go with them. Make sure no one talks to her till I get there," he told the sergeant.

"Yes Sir," Sgt. Slack left the General following the medics to the air transport.

"Sir, we found him," a private called, "He's hurt pretty bad though."

General Cassell followed the private to the awaiting transport. They headed about a block away to a building that was missing a wall. The private shone a light on the rubble. General Cassell saw Spiderman's arms amongst the bricks.

"All right get down closer to the opening," the General said.

The private got as close as he could. The General jumped from the transport into the building.

"Private get the medics over here with their equipment and I will try and free him," General Cassell shouted over the roar of the hover engine.

"Yes sir," the private said leaving the area.

General Cassell started to remove the rubble from Spiderman's body. He heard him moan under the stones. General Cassell knew that Spiderman was alive, but in what condition still remained to be seen. Soon the General had most of the rubble removed from Spiderman's body. The web-slinger moved painfully as he unburied himself. He saw the head of S.A.F.E. watching him.

"Did you get the number of that metal tentacle?" Spiderman tried to joke.

"Can it web-head," General Cassell said, "Let's get you outta here."

Spiderman heard the whine of a hover craft coming closer. The sound was causing his splitting head to pound even more furiously. He saw Sgt. Slack appear at the entrance of the hole. He lowered a plank to the floor. He walked over to Spiderman and slung his arm over his shoulder. He helped him onto the hover craft. The General soon joined them on the transport. the pilot took them up to the hover transport that flew above Manhattan. Once they were docked, Sgt. Slack led Spiderman to the infirmary. Spiderman saw Dr. Boudreaux attending to the unconscious form of Katerina Ryan. Both Dr. Boudreaux and Sgt Slack knew his secret identity. Spiderman sat down painfully on the edge of the bed. He removed his mask exposing the bloodied face of Peter Parker.

"Hey Parker, what happened. I have never seen Spidey get his butt kicked like that," Lawerence Slack commented.

"Doc Oc was determined to take me out of commission," Peter told him, "Plus I was still trying to recover from his earlier attack. Did you guys stop him?"

"No we didn't. That woman did," Slack told Peter.

"Peter Parker, I think Mary Jane is going to kill you this time," Dr Boudreaux said, "Now let me see if I cannot patch you up."

Dr. Boudreaux's skilled hands went to work bandaging up his many lacerations. He checked to make sure he had no broken bones, "You have a concussion that bothers me, but no broken bones. I am going to send you back to Mary Jane. If anything changes for the worse call me."

"Okay Doc," Parker said getting a grimace from Slack and a scowl from Dr. Boudreaux.

Peter put his mask on just as Katerina Ryan woke up on the bed. She sat up grimacing in pain as Dr. Boudreaux checked on her. He noticed that her healing abilities matched that of Spiderman's.

"Dr. Ryan, how do you feel?" Spiderman asked.

"Sore, but I will survive," she said.

Dr. Boudreaux shook his head knowing what was about to come, "Alright you can go home, but, this is for the both of you, call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Dr. Ryan said getting up off the bed painfully, "How do I get out of here?"

"No one is leaving till I find out what happened down there," General Cassell said as he came in.

Spiderman and Dr. Ryan explained what happened, giving a detailed description of the events to the General.

He shook his head before responding, "What exactly this all boils down to is that Dr. Octavious escaped."

"I guess, but he will be back. He want to finish off myself and Mary Jane , just because we hurt his pride," Katerina said.

"Very well. I will keep in touch," he said before walking out.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here," Sgt Slack said, "See you later, 'Doc'."

Dr. Boudreaux scowled at the three people leaving his infirmary. They left heading towards the docking bay. Soon Sgt Slack was air born heading towards down town Manhattan. He let them out in the vicinity of General. Katerina saw Mary Jane on crutches heading towards the battered and beaten hero. Storm pulled the vehicle up next to them. Mary Jane got in followed by Katerina. Spiderman waved good-bye as Storm pulled away. He shot off a webline feeling it catch. He headed to his home in Forest Hills. Spiderman felt free as the wind hit his sore body. Soon he arrived at his Forest Hills home. He landed in the window of the attic. Peter Parker pulled off his mask walking over to the locked trunk. He opened it taking out his clothes, taking off his costume he put it into the trunk and locked it back up. He went out the window and went into the warm house.

"Good evening, Aunt May," Peter said walking into the kitchen, "Where is Rose Marie?"

"Her mother picked her up, poor woman," Aunt May said, "Now get out of the kitchen while I make a late dinner."

Peter smiled as he left the kitchen already felling better. He saw Mary Jane come in with Katerina Ryan coming in behind her. He saw Storm waved before leaving. He helped his wife sit down on the couch. She tried to beat him off with her crutch, but it did no good. He smiled before leaning down to kiss her. She responded by pulling him onto the couch. The three friends began laughing uncontrollably.

"How's the foot?" Peter asked.

"They said it was just a bad sprain, that was all," she told him, "How's the body, superhero?"

Peter's eyes went wide, "Bu-but?"

"Don't worry, I figured it out when you went after Doc Oc to save Mary Jane," Kit said, "And please call me Kit…"

"Now how's your body Tiger?" Mary Jane asked again.

"Sore, but I will survive," Peter told her, "Kit how did you stop Octavious anyway?"

"I used my nano technology, which I didn't tell the General about, the nano bugs got into his cervo's and scrambled them on two of his tentacles. Once the bugs degenerate he will fix the damage and be back. That is why I am not leaving, yet," Kit told him, "I want pay back on him and the Kingpin, for turning my mother against me."

"Well I hope your definition of payback…" Peter began.

Kit interrupted, "Is to put them both behind bars."

"Let's eat dinner and rest before we talk any further of this business," M. J. said pulling Peter to his feet.

They went into the kitchen to sit down to one of Aunt May's famous meals…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavious fumed in his underground laboratory, "I will destroy them all…"

????? THE END ?????


End file.
